


Oops

by miceaholic



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen, I am sooo evil to throttle, bwahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceaholic/pseuds/miceaholic
Summary: Did you ever wish you had just stayed in bed? Read it, you'll thank me.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fan fiction

Throttle groaned and stretched in his bed not wanting to wake yet but feeling the pressure of nature calling. He blindly felt around the nightstand for his shades, pushing them into place on his nose before opening his eyes, he looked over at the bunk bed his bros were snoring on, before dragging himself out of bed and stumbling out of the room. Still half asleep the tan mouse let his tail drag along the floor to the bathroom grumbling to himself, "Why is the hall so long?" Reaching for the bathroom door handle he never heard the sound of water stop, never even considered the light under the door, until he opened it, and there standing in the shower with the curtain pulled back was a surprised and very naked Charlie.

He only saw her eyes grow larger than he thought possible before he squeeked out, "CHEESE!" Trying to save his tail from the angry human he turned as quickly as he could to leave, unfortunately his glasses had fogged up and he never saw the door frame, but he felt it as he smacked his nose into it full force. The tan Mouse saw red lights flash across the inside of his eyelids, as he stepped back tripping over the rug. He heard a loud crack as fire spread through his elbow spinning him around and slammed his chest into something hard that slid over the floor from his weight, he finally came to a stop sitting against the wall, the sound of water filling his ears, and the bathroom floor.

"Here you might need these." Charlie said pushing the glasses, he at some point lost, onto his face, she must have cleaned them off because he could see again, and wished he couldn't. The usually cool under pressure leader looked at the cracked door frame, then the broken sink corner, where he assumed his elbow hit, then his vision slid to the toilet that was now laying on it's side, the snapped water line was spraying up onto the ceiling and flooding the room. Throttle turned his attention to the now robed mechanic squating next to him as he heard her mumble, "Now I know how Limburger feels."

Modo and Vinnie poked their heads in the room after being woken up by what later they would swear sounded like a war zone, just in time to see Charlie stood up with hands on her hips glaring down at one of the best fighters they had ever known, speaking as if to a small child, "Did you learn anything from this little scene?"

Throttle, looking like a whipped pup, replied with embarrassement lacing his voice, "Always knock before entering a room." Both bros had the sudden and confused thought, "Charlie beat up Throttle?"

Charlie with a sigh and giggle rolled her eyes, and as she passed the bros in the door said, "I'm going to the basement to turn off the water, you two drag him to the kitchen and check for a concussion."

As they helped their leader to the stairs Throttle said in relief, "I need to make a pitstop at the downstairs bathroom." Happy that at least he still had to pee.


End file.
